


Ridiculously romantic

by 729



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/729/pseuds/729
Summary: 小妈文学





	Ridiculously romantic

**Author's Note:**

> 小妈文学

Ridiculously romantic

 

 

郑在玹被他爸叫回国的第一个晚上就被他爸包的小妈迷住了。  
小妈只比郑在玹大一岁，他站在他爸旁边，而郑在玹和他们隔着一张书桌站在老爷子前面听他长篇大论。郑在玹一个字没听进去，盯着他斜前方冷着脸的黑发美人，追着他的目光毫不掩藏自己的情欲，大有和人用眼神在空气里酣畅淋漓做一场的势头。  
金道英早听说过自己的‘情夫’有个在美国留学的儿子，帅的不行。他不回避郑在玹露骨的信号，但背还是挺得很直，表情没有变过。说来也可笑，按照辈分这97年生的孩子还得叫他一声‘妈’，金道英差点自嘲出声。两个人之间的氛围持续升温，郑在玹身上的香水味他不是很喜欢，在被盯到无所适从之前落地钟敲了几下，金道英撇开眼神，小小地舒了口气，俯下身在老爷子耳边提醒他该吃药了。  
这让郑在玹看得好生气，甚至下定决心一周之内他就要金道英这样在耳边求他操自己。  
小妈去楼下端药，而自己被老爸打发走了，跟上小妈两个人一起出的房门。郑在玹刚关上门就把先自己一步的金道英拽回来。按照预想的那样小妈落进自己怀里，现在他只需低下头就能准确无误地亲到金道英的嘴唇。然而只有两秒，郑在玹把舌头伸进去之前金道英把他推开了。  
小妈跟她说，少爷，这样影响不好。  
语毕还帮郑在玹理好因为拥抱乱掉的西装，把他环在自己腰上的手拿掉。郑在玹看着他有点充血的嘴唇一张一合，一声少爷让他的胜负欲增生到一个前所未的程度，甚至超过在校期间篮球联赛时的野心。金道英这一句提醒他身份有别的话被他解读成调情性质的推拉。他感受到金道英的稍凉指尖划过自己的手背，在他温热的皮肤上烧出一团火。

 

 

第二天早上郑在玹下楼吃早餐，他爸已经坐在主位看报纸了，郑在玹坐在他爸右手边，落座的时候金道英端着咖啡放在他面前。  
早安，少爷。  
早上好，道英哥。  
这会郑在玹对金道英笑得可甜，还附赠两个酒窝，让金道英错觉今天的咖啡或许都不用加奶。是很可爱的弟弟，如果刚刚自己给他递咖啡的时候没有这个人没有故意用手指划过自己的手心。  
人齐就可以开饭了，金道英去给老爷子倒茶的时候被揽住了腰。  
老爷，少爷还在呢。  
没事，这小子脑袋好使，该懂的早懂了。  
此时郑在玹在享受金道英给自己泡的咖啡，嘴里含着东西不好说话，看着主位上的一老一少，挑挑眉当是附和了，实际上是努力压制着疯狂滋生的嫉妒和不满。他还看到他爸在金道英走开之前摸了一把他的屁股，装作毫不在意的样子，实际上想打爆他爸的头。  
金道英在父子俩的注视下坐在老爷子左手边的座位，也就是正对着郑在玹。  
老流氓，白日宣淫。  
拿捏着语调公事公办一样和这位老男人调情，装出来的娇嗔老爷子很受用，郑在玹却听得心烦，也懒得经营笑脸，看到金道英说完话撇了自己一眼，低下头去吃自己的早餐。郑在玹刚回国，金道英跟他爸提过先照着美国那边的习惯做几顿，老爷子说这些东西你们年轻人吃吧我一把年纪受不了那些高热量，金道英无视掉老男人对西餐的无厘头言论，吩咐好厨房头一周的菜单。郑在玹当然知道这都是小妈的主意，从他爸面前那碗看不出有什么料的粥就知道，能被这么周到地考虑郑在玹差点受宠若惊，接着再一次替小妈不值得，金道英这么好一个人，怎么就成了他妈。  
餐桌上就两个人在用刀叉，郑在玹趁他爸在看报纸注意力不在他们身上，用脚去蹭金道英的脚踝，挑起整根鸡肉肠往嘴里送，在金道英的注视下把不算长的半根含进嘴里，还用昨晚那种眼神盯着金道英，仿佛下一秒就会掀掉餐桌上的所有食物把人抱到上面拆吃入腹。  
金道英不领情，踩住那只作乱的脚，收回眼神之后叉住自己盘里的鸡肉肠，毫不犹豫切下一块，还故意在碟子上留下刺耳的声响。  
不好意思太久没用刀了。  
老爷子继续看他的报纸没发表任何意见，而郑在玹下身一凉收回脚这才好好吃饭。早餐过后郑在玹立马给远在美国的室友发了条消息。  
操，我更想干他了。

 

 

说到郑在玹这位比他大两岁的室友，他可潇洒了，Johnny Suh在大学里万花丛中过片叶不沾身，结果毕业第二年离家出走的第二个月在泰国拐了位甜心少爷回来给自己做少奶奶。夫妻两个开了一家摄影工作室满世界跑，还在美国的时候就当着郑在玹的面你侬我侬。郑在玹不满，也就只能到不满而已，谁让哥和哥嫂都对自己超好呢。不敢离家出走的郑在玹被家里的公司叫回国之前就跟上帝祈祷，让他在久违的祖国拥有一场邂逅。  
后来上帝也没让他失望，刚下飞机就看见一位可人儿。那个人穿着裁剪合适的西装，手表环着他的手腕，定制的衣服贴着他的腰，黑皮鞋每往前一步都踩在自己心口上。最后站定在自己面前伸出他的手，郑在玹看到他额前都刘海颤了两下。  
少爷，我是郑先生的秘书，公司今天有会议，我来接你回家。  
郑在玹听不见机场的喧嚣，他觉得回趟国不亏，金道英这句接他让郑在玹有点恍惚，不管是他爸派他来还是他自己要来都不重要，长途飞行的疲惫让这间稍微带点温度的话消去大半。郑在玹在心里放起小烟花，本来是给徐英浩报平安的消息变成‘我恋爱了’。

 

 

郑在玹有一张令人无法拒绝的脸，笑起来酒窝里的酒能把男人也迷倒，留学高材生的加成让公司里大部分人都接受了这位空降部长+未来老大。这几天郑少爷跟着父亲的秘书熟悉公司里的事情，认真工作的时候郑在玹可一点都不流氓，兢兢业业的样子让金道英生出一阵欣慰，这直接导致他们除了那天亲了一下之外一点实质性的进展都没有。郑在玹苦恼着，金道英也礼数做足，除了不躲开他装作不经意碰过来的手，对偶尔的言语挑逗不作回应。  
回国第一个星期的最后一天，郑在玹在公司加班，十点的时候他接了金道英的内线请对方为自己泡一杯咖啡。  
少爷，你们部门有专用的茶水间，不喜欢速溶咖啡的话助理可以帮你去买。  
我想喝哥泡的。  
郑在玹有一点感冒，鼻音经过座机传到金道英耳朵里的时候就特别像撒娇的小少爷，正无助地趴在办公桌上，还用笔杆一下一下戳着文件好像自己不过去安抚就会哭闹。不会真的进入角色了吧，金道英摇摇头把这个充满母爱的想法打断，带着他在公司逛了几天又不是真的给他当妈，这个衣冠禽兽说不定已经解好领带等着操自己了。  
我很忙。  
哥！  
郑少爷这次是明确地拖长尾音给金道英撒娇了。郑在玹今晚是不讲理的小孩，好像想让这位刚认识的小妈把缺失了十几年的母爱补回来。  
我爸说有需要可以找你。  
育儿经历为零的金道英招不住这样的郑在玹，挂了电话给郑少爷泡咖啡。小妈这个角色算是自己给自己做实了，在心里把两父子骂了个遍之后乘着总裁的专用电梯去到郑在玹的楼层。然后郑在玹部门里留下加班的人就看见一年见不了几次的金秘书端着顶楼带下来的咖啡径直走过，敲了敲部长室的门，根本不等里面有回应就开门进去，把所有人的疑惑关在门外。  
进去之后金道英先听到的是吸鼻子的声音，然后才是郑在玹惊讶地叫自己。不打算跟这个人讲话，金道英还剩最后一份文件，处理完就可以回家了，考虑到郑老爷子的特殊癖好，他盘算了自己的睡眠时间，决定还是不要和这个图谋不轨屁孩纠缠太久。意料不到的是放下咖啡之后手被抓住了，还被迫了解了郑在玹的荒唐愿望。郑在玹眨眨眼睛，好像他刚刚提的要求只是讨一颗糖。金道英真想戳烂他的酒窝，可是意识跟上行动之后他已经绕过桌子站在郑在玹左侧，摸着小少爷后脑勺上的碎发，俯下身鼻息全书打在郑在玹的耳廓。  
少爷我想要。  
金道英在老爷子的床上躺了一年，骚话信手拈来，捏着嗓子在郑在玹耳边毫无灵魂像念咒一样。拦住郑在玹往自己腰上走的手，滑过手背握住他的中指，在郑在玹抓住自己的手之前松开。金道英比郑在玹想象中更会搞暧昧，还没到时候，既然郑在玹拉了他一把，金道英也只是推回去一点。  
你的香水不好闻。  
发表完个人意见之后扭头就走，潇洒得像一夜情之后留下支票就失踪的渣男，下一次碰面就会说和你不熟那种。

 

 

 

郑在玹下班的时候金道英已经回家了，进门的时候没有人来迎接自己，郑在玹知道主卧正发生着什么，也知道佣人们已经被提前下班了，也不需要别人伺候，洗好澡躺下就睡了，睡前还生着气。  
第二天早上他爸神清气爽去公司开早会，临走前嘱咐他金道英今天生病了有事就找助理。郑在玹窝着的火更大了，他爸前脚刚走他后脚就进了主卧，也不管什么避嫌。金道英听到声响，唯一露在被子外的脑袋动了动，睁开一只眼睛看到郑在玹蹲在自己床前，又闭上眼睛。  
昨晚弄到什么时候。  
三点。  
怎么生病了。  
冷。  
金道英的嘴蒙在被子里，说话的声音闷闷的，闭上眼睛的样子比平时柔软一点。郑在玹想帮金道英掖好被子，却意外得被对方抓住手腕，没来得及沉浸在惊喜里，对方就给他更大的一个惊喜。  
抱我回房间。  
金道英的意思是抱他回他自己的房间，可郑在玹误会为金道英要在自己的房间里睡觉，金道英反应过来的时候已经晚了，不是吧，没有人跟他提过自己其实有个房间的吗。想解释的时候已经被放在郑在玹的床上，被郑在玹味道的被子包住了。算了，也挺好，他真的没力气讲话。  
哥好好休息，我中午打电话给你。  
说完还郑重其事地摸了摸金道英的头，又觉得少点什么，在额头上印下一吻。居然还有点浪漫。半梦半醒的金道英被搞得云里雾里，不由自主回忆了一第一晚那个急匆匆的吻，脑补了一季豪门遇真爱的伦理剧。去他妈的，谁要做郑在玹小妈。  
金道英真的一觉睡到了中午，是被郑在玹的电话吵醒的，第一次没接到，清醒之后郑在玹就打了第二个过来。  
好点了吗。  
翻页和钢笔划过纸面的声音传过来，他能想到郑在玹用肩膀抵住手机边和自己讲话边批文件的样子，合理联想后的第一个念头是躲到大的办公桌下面给他口交，然后把弄出来的精水抹回郑在玹的高定西装上。  
郑在玹。  
嗯？  
翻页的声音还在继续，郑在玹安静地等着金道英的下一句话，因为对方第一次叫自己的名字，郑少爷的酒窝里又斟满了甜酒。  
你爸今晚不在家。  
那边不翻页了，也没有写字，吞咽的声音微不可闻。金道英脑海里浮现的是郑在玹了住的脸，和极力掩藏住的笑意。  
好。

 

 

  
回家的时候郑在玹拎着一个大纸袋，里面是早上让助理买回来的香水，瓶瓶罐罐里还藏了一管他自己去便利店买的桃味润滑剂。他找到金道英，对方在客厅看电影，他把袋子递过去让他挑一个。金道英在袋子里翻翻找找，最后拿出一个粉红色包装的东西。  
这个，蜜桃味。  
两个人上到二楼之前嘴唇就碰到一起了，郑在玹的西装早就被揉皱，向房间移动的时候郑在玹的背磕到门框，一声惊呼被金道英吃进嘴里。门被锁上之后金道英去解郑在玹的皮带，摸上那根即将进入自己体内的器物，碰到炽热的皮肤。郑在玹感受到金道英稍凉的手裹住自己急需安抚的性器。两个人同时咽了口水，这才是前戏的前端，金道英觉得自己 舌头快要被搅麻了，身体也快要被点着，这就是跟年轻人做爱的快感吗。  
郑在玹不想错过金道英身上的每一个细节，时间允许的话他会好好欣赏这具身体的每一寸肌肤。但他们现在都很急，反正来日方长。居家服很好脱，金道英的上衣褪至手臂处形成束缚，手腕交叉相叠被郑在玹一只手握住扣在门板上。双手被制约的后果就是自己会对下半身异常敏感。代替郑在玹的荒唐愿望，金道英收紧后穴去吸放进去的两根手指，向郑在玹发出邀请。  
哥，家里的套呢。  
家里没有。  
郑在玹皱着眉头表示疑惑，稍微联想之后在打爆他爸的想法再次萌生之前金道英噼里啪啦说了一堆。  
你爸不行，是个只会挥鞭子的施暴者，别带套了快点操我。  
说完往郑在玹身上靠了靠，睁开郑在玹给他的束缚，手臂缠上颈脖推着郑在玹往床边走。郑在玹撞到床沿，失去重心的下一秒就被金道英骑在身上。角度变成仰视，对上金道英半眯着的眼睛，还看到他伸出一点舌头舔湿嘴唇。顶端已经被金道英吞进去了，柱头被一片温热包裹。消化完这个今夜最大的惊喜之后郑在玹又给自己放烟花，挺腰又往深处推进一点，换来金道英的惊叫和腹肌上的指甲痕。可能是弄疼他了，郑在玹乖乖躺着等金道英适应自己，期间就捏捏他第一次见就像揽住的腰。  
你怎么，怎么大，啊。。。  
比起我爸是不是棒透了？  
跟我做爱的时候，嗯，，，不准提别的，，，，男人。  
完整的一句话被快感冲撞的得支离破碎，突然下身收紧，把郑在玹吸得直接叫出来。郑在玹被夹得生疼，他算是彻底搞懂了，惊讶于这位冷美人做爱时的转变，盘算着如何开发金道英不为人知的隐藏面。身上的人让他动一动，郑在玹挺腰配合，他们的身体契合得要命。紧紧咬合的轮齿和齿槽无非就这样，每一次工作都是完美角度。  
亲我  
金道英弯下腰去捧郑在玹都后颈把他朝自己拉。郑在玹回忆过他们相处都不算长都时间里，金道英待人接物周全到无可挑剔，留下的距离感也不止一点点，最平和的一次大概是他生病的那天早上，仿佛一只毫无攻击性的兔子，亲一口都怕弄疼他。而现在，像个对郑在玹发号施令的女皇，而他心甘情愿服从命令提枪上阵。翻身把金道英压在身下，主动权转换之后郑在玹冲撞得更加得心应手，每一次抽插都能带出金道英的呻吟，他知道小妈被自己伺候得舒服，玩心上来之后就一会深一会浅，这里顶一下哪里撞一下。  
是不是这里  
这样舒不舒服  
这个力度够不够  
道英想不想换个姿势  
哥的下面好紧哦  
金道英爽到神智出走，嗯好行不要可以舒服快点，喘都来不及，胡乱应着郑在玹这些故意问出来的话，挺着腰去贴合郑在玹的下体。金道英拉着郑在玹的手去碰自己胸前早已挺立但是被冷落的红珠。  
老公，碰碰妈妈，想要在玹。  
他发现兴致上头自己什么都干得出来，以前郑在玹他爸把鞭子挥到他身上，他要拿捏好什么时候要喘出声什么时候要开口索要，而这次做爱全凭他本能，觉得不够就半勾引半撒娇在郑在玹耳边小声抱怨，这位精力永远旺盛的年轻人就会满足他的所有要求。郑在玹反手包住着急的手，让金道英就着他的动作揉捏自己的乳头。郑在玹去吮吸另一边，用牙齿咬起来制造出痛感之后松开。再抬头的时候，金道英闭着眼睛仰起头，有几撮刘海被汗沾湿贴在额头上，微张的嘴念着自己的名字，狼狈又美丽的样子尽收眼底。  
在玹  
老公  
这些词汇是施给郑在玹的咒语，加上一些嗯啊，抽插越来越快。理智也不存在很久了，金道英几近高潮的时候懒得管什么辈分，他跟郑在玹的爸本来就是个荒唐的错误，如今他下面含着郑在玹，继续大错特错好像也没什么关系，而且自己不算亏，郑少爷对得起他的出生日期，就算是现在这种情况一句一句情话灌得他晕晕乎乎，恨不得多出点水好让郑在玹也感受到自己对他的喜欢。荒唐就荒唐。  
高潮的时候金道英睁眼去看自己身上的男人，这张连每看一次都会惊叹，连发胶失效掉下来的碎发都该死的完美。全身颤抖之后郑在玹从他身体里退出来射在了外面，躺到他旁边搂着他。金道英射在郑在玹小腹上了，他们现在光着黏在一起，金道英伸手去摸郑在玹软下来的性器，抬头对上郑在玹的眼神。  
真可惜，本来可以给在玹生小弟弟的。  
又是我儿子又是我弟弟，这孩子还是别生，这样影响不好，小妈。

**Author's Note:**

> 各位2018幸苦了 2019也一起嗑叁吧


End file.
